the girl
by FaErIe BlOoD
Summary: Jhonny and dally still alive. The curtis boys' parents fosterd a girl named shadow for 4 years. then they took her away and sent her to a home in NYC where she met dally, what happens when she comes back, will they remember her?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl.

Chp. 1.

shadows pov  
"listen shadow...you cant keep this up, the fighting has to stop" principal Alois said. "yea i know, but my fighting isnt the problem..." "then what is?" "Bridget Anderson is, if she leaves me the hell alone i'll leave her the hell alone" god this man is an idiot. he watched her start the fight, he better not suspend me. "well you know im gonna have to suspend you," "WHAT! that bitch hit me first, she started it I finished it but she hit me first" "i know. but still we dont want anymore trouble,..at least today" at least today! what the fuck is that supposed to mean? oh well. i went back to sit outside in the hallway and wait for Sherri, or Vickey to come pick me up...sherrie an vickey are 2 of the people who work at the home i live at. I have black hair, thats short in the back so i can gel it, and semi long in the front, i have purple eyes, which i know is very uncommon and i am very proud of, im short. im 5'2 and i have an average body. im almost 17 years old and have lived in foster homes all my life, the group home i live at now i have only been at for 3years. before i lived here when i was 10 i lived in Oklahoma, the best foster home i ever lived in I had 3 "brothers" Darry, Sodapop, And Ponyboy. me and sodapop share the same b-day. i havent seen or heard from them since i was 14, when they took me away and put me here. thats when i met Dallas Winston. he tought me everything i know, how to stick up formyself how to do basically everything. i havent seen him in a year, ive talked to him 2times in a year...im gonna call him when i get home.  
2 hours later finally she shut up, i get the same exact lecture everytime i get suspended. only it was a little differant this time..she told me that i have ahome...for good. gee i wonder what hell hole there stickin me in now. oh well at least its outta here! "im usin the phone!" i called out to sherri. "go ahead" being the only one here today is good.. i can use the phone finally, which is something i NEVER do...i have no one to call what do i need it for..ok now...dallys number dallys numb..here it is! 1-479-336-7878 it rang 3 times "yea" i heard on the other line "is dallas there" "hold on" i heard him yell for dallas before his trademark what the fuck do you want now "some chick is on the phone for ya, i dont think its Sylvia" who the fuck is sylvia?i know he has better taste than that "hello, whose this?" "its ur best friend...shadow, learn to pick up ur phone sometimes will ya" "this isnt shadow...i havent talked to her in almost a year. really who the fuck is this" "really asshole its shadow!" "hly shit! what the fuck have you been up to? god, what did you do now? are you in trouble?" "no,...i just called to tell ya that.." "why are you callin me at 1130?..you got suspended again" "yea i did but thats not what i called to tell you so shut up and listen" "ok" "IM GETTIN THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, there sendin me to live with my aunt..but i wasnt really payin attention when she said where it was" "haha you fuckin stoner" "i kno i am get over it, when Im 18 im comin to find you. and then were gettin STONED, just like old times" "hahaha of course what else would we do. cause i know you woldnt ever fuck me. ur still hooked on that guy you left back here." "here? what state are you in dallas!" "im in good ole' Tulsa Oklahoma" "WHAT THE FUCK! HOLY SHIT." "but look i gotta go, im goin out with a few of my friends and there here now" "ok. i'll call ya when i get to my aunts tomorrow" "ok .luv shadow" "luv 2 dal" thats it..that asshole...i wonder if he knows my old boyfriend...or any of my "brothers". well i gotta get some sleep..i have a plane to catch in the morning apperantly..i wonder what they call the morning..

i know. its a sucky ass first chapter. but heyy, i promise the next one is MUCH better. i just had to get the boring ness out of the way. 


	2. meeting upagain

ch.2 meeting up...again

"besso what do you want its 730 in the morning" i said talkin to my rotti. "shadow its time to get up we gotta go to the airport" sherri called. dammit thats right im leavin today...c'mon bess. lets go buddy. "you got ur stuff packed" wow this bitch is dumber than i thought...i hate bettie..she's so...nasty to me. a few hours later finally im on the damn plane..i hope besso's ok...poor dog..poor fat ass dog too big to let on the plane with me he has to be in that cargo shit...heyy at least were almost there...i wonder what she even looks like. hmm. its ok, ive got better things to do..like catch up on my sleep. or at least thats what i thought..."all passengers please buckle your seat belts were now landing in Tulsa Oklahoma" came over the intercom. bastards. i ran off the plane and went to find my dog. as soon as i got him i sat down with the rest of my stuff and waited for about 5 minutes then i heard a woman call my name. i looked up and saw her , her 2 kids, and what i was assuming her husband. she came over and looked me up and down...criticizing of course i dont see why she was doin it though, she's jus as poor as i am. her kids were preppy though which botherd me...immediatly when they saw me they said somthing to her...oh well. i'll just not go home ever. the drive back was quiet. besso jus sat on the floor of the van looking out the window. when we got home they showed me my room and told me "the rules" which were if i wasnt home by 2 am not to come home at all that night. and i could basically do anything i wanted...they say anything i mean anything. "im using the phone real quick" i called to anyone who was listening" "go ahead" my aunt called back. i dialed dallys number and he picked up "heyy dally?" "yea, shadow" "you got it bitch." im here...i need to leave im bored. and i gotta surprise for you" "ok look whats ur adress and dont move." "ok... 1113 woods st." "k, be ther soon" "k". end of conversation..short and simple, "heyy im goin out, i might be back later" "ok what time you leavin an you takin that monster of a dog with you?" "im leavin in like 20 mins. and yea i am taking BESSO with me." i walked upstairs and changed from my pajamas into a black tank top with roses down the middle and my normal baggy pants. i walkd downstairs when my cousin Sara i guess was her name called me. "someone is here for you" she said snobbily. "whatever bye" i said to her and walked out the door to see dallas with his back turned to me i jumped on him and screamed in his ear "dallas! whats up!" he spun me around almost choked the life outta me. we started walkin down the road and talked about almost everything. then we stopped in front of a house and started walkin up the steps. "where are we dal?" "a friends house..." was all he said before dragging me into the door "SODAPOP CURTIS!" i screamed out..."yea...whose that?"...how could he not remember me...oh wait nevermind. "its me..shadow" "...shadow? no way..theres no way your shadow" "yes there is...take a closer look" he took one look at my eyes and immediatly knew it was me. we hugged for about 5 minutes straight. i didnt recognize anyone there...well there was only one other person there. i didnt know him, i started talking to soda about alot of things before they introduced me "shadow, this is two-bit." "hi..so.how do you two know eachother?" he asked soda "she used to be my sister" soda said to him "soda..."i started asking "is ummm..is steve still living here?" i asked him steve was my first for everything. "yea, he is...you know he really missed you. he slept in ur old room everynight for almost amonth after you left." i completely forgot besso was with me and when dally came back in fromthe porch he asked me whose dog was following me "dally ..you idiot. thats besso" he knew besso because hes the one who found him. we raised him until dally left. then i kept him. "no way, besso...no way he got that big. he was so fuckin tiny when we found him." "yea well thats him." soon another guy walked through the front door, i didnt recognize him, but he looked familiar. soda kept looking at me with a nervous look on his face. "whose this" he said looking at me..."ummm st-steve..thats shadow" there was a silience in the the room for about 5 mins before steve finally said something "so..uhh. howve you been" he said looking at me. "ive definatly been better, can we go somewhere and talk?" i asked him. he nodded his head and we walked out the door we walkd to a vacant lot and just sat down on an old mattress. "you know...i really missed you shadow, everday for the first year i hoped you would come back to me, then after a while i started dating a girl on and off...you might know her from school a while ago...her names." "i know..evie, that triflin bitch. she's the fuckin reason i left in the first place." "what? what do you mean?" "evie told the fucking cops that i threatend to and tried to kill her because she didnt give me drugs. she told me she wanted me gone so she could get you." he was silent for almost 15 minutes. with the most depressed, upset, angry, sad look on his face. "how could she do that to us...i always thought she was your best friend, how could she do that to me. all the pain she put me through." "when are you seein her again steve?" i asked him. "now that your back never again...well. how long are you back for?" "forever." "really forever." "they cant take me away, this is the last resort" "...be my girl again, please shadow. i need you, i still love you" "steve, i still love you too. but until 2 things happen we cant be together" " what are they, i'll make them happen" "first off, i need to beat the living hell out of fuckin evie. 2nd you an her need to break up, they can go in whatever order you want" "it will, happen, i'll break up with her tonight, i wont say one word about you to her...unless you wanna come with me." "yea..i'll come with you and i'll hide then i'll come out and jus punch the bitch...or not but do it tonight." "i will." after that we kissed. we stayed out until about 12 midnight then we went back to soda's house so i could see the rest of them. 

i hope thats a bit better...it probly isnt but you could probly guess whats comin up in the next chapter. 


End file.
